A Family Of My Own
by Itsalovethang
Summary: A child created in a lab that the Hulk recognizes as his own. What's Bruce and the Avengers to do? Or is Bruce hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for reading this.. Please review! Oh by the way I don't own these awesome characters Marvel does.. Maybe slash.. or just science bros!

WARNING SELF HARM.. MAY TRIGGER!

CHAPTER ONE

Bruce Banner was tired having just come from transforming from the Hulk, he was getting ready to collapse on Stark's couch, when Tony comes stomping in grinning.

"Big Guy" Tony yelled, bee-lining towards Bruce who was now laying on the couch, smiling Bruce turn his head towards Tony, "Whats up?"

Tony lifted Bruce head and placed it in his lap. "Nothing really just wanted to see how you and the Big Guy were holding up?

Bruce rub his cheek against Tony muscular thigh, sinking deeper into the sofa.

"I'm so tired Tony", Bruce said. Frowning at the drowsy man " I know pal, just relax for a little while. Ill be here when u wake up. Tony said slowly running his hand through Bruce grayish brown hair. Bruce moaned "thanks", slowly falling to asleep.

Tony glanced down at the sleeping man, his best friend and comrade. When Bruce was hurting Tony hurt with him. Pepper use to joked that Bruce was his soul mate, not into that sentimental stuff Tony laughingly joked that Bruce was a "Brother from another mother".

Chuckling at the old memory, a Fox News headline caught his attention. "Explosion at Cytech Laboratory" in Newark, New Jersey footage was shown, people panicking, running, some crying from the disaster. Tony wondered why Fury hasn't call Avengers yet. Tony looked down at the sleeping man again, hating to disturb him,

"Jarvis", Tony whispered, "Yes sir, the British AI droned, "Get Fury on screen", soon as he made the command, Fury was already blankly staring at Tony.

"Well Stark what's going on here?" Fury had forgotten that Bruce was sleeping on his lap.

"Really?" Stark ask sarcastically,

" DADT" quoting The Don't Ask Don't Tell acronym.

"Anyways whats going on at Cytech Labs, the explosion is being broadcast, why haven't the Avengers been called?".

Fury grinned, " You were not needed Mr. Stark, I have Rogers, Romanov there now assisting with Emergency Recovery now".

Tony wondered why he wasn't needed, although Tony's type A personality label himself as a narcissist , he was beginning to open up, seeking to help others since joining the Avengers. "Hmm his secrets have secrets." he murmured softly. Fury catching on " I assure you Mr. Stark that I'm not keeping anything from you". Fury reassured.

Bruce stirred against him, Tony knew Bruce would be embarrassed with present company looking on.

" Whats wrong with Banner, Stark" Nick Fury ask softly.

"Exhausted mostly, The Hulk is taking more of his energy, trying to keep him contain. Fury shakes his head acknowledging , " There will be a debriefing tomorrow at 0800, you know where. " Fury signing off abruptly.

Yawning Bruce slowly sat up, glancing up at Tony a blushing, "What did Fury want"? I actually called him there was an explosion in Newark, and I was curious why he didn't call us to help. "Oh so were not needed then?" Bruce ask apprehensively. "Nope not today. Roger and Romanov are there right now with Recovery" said Tony. Trying not to disturb his ribs to much Bruce slowly moved away from Tony heading for the elevator. Hey hey where are you going, Tony ask gruffly. "I'm going to lab Tony", why you need rest Bruce, come over here, I don't mind desperately Tony said. Umm I don't think that's a good idea Tony, I'm sorry, whispered Bruce. Slowly getting into the elevator, Bruce heard Tony sighing "Just don't hurt yourself, okay Bruce " he said softly. Tony knew when Bruce started to withdrawal there would be a bloody mess to clean up in the lab. It was a unspoken secret with the Avengers of Bruce self harming. Each of the Avengers had one time or another caught Bruce in the act most stayed and watch giving a silent support to Bruce and others taking the gun out of his hand. They all knew the Hulk would protect Bruce, the bullet would either be spit out or pushed out. Never killing him or really harming him in anyway. Bruce needed release from his pain and loneliness, his anger. Afterwards he would clean the mess or whoever was watching over him.

Bruce spooked, " I wont Tony I'll be in the lab working on the serum okay" leaving Bruce didn't wait for an response.


	2. Chapter 2

"AN: Nope still not mine.. Marvel's only.. So maybe a little horror in the chapter.. Just a pinch and a SURPRISE. Thanks for Reading.

CHAPTER TWO

Natalia Romanov or also known as Black Widow was astounded at the sight of the now destroyed Cytech Labs. Underneath the rubble and carnage, lay hidden labs built within the sewer systems. The labs were left deserted after the explosion, in its wake, horrendous evidence of the illegal experiments. There were bodies in cells in various stages of decomposition. The smell was dreadful, having seen atrocities around the world and even committing some this was turning her stomach sour. There were torture devices, needles, tube, knives. She didn't have to imagine what these poor victims with through.

Hearing Captain America calling for her she gave her location."Brace yourself Cap" she said. Taking a deep breath wishing that she hadn't from the smell of rotting bodies."Widow what is this?" she looked at Captain America or Cap for short.

Emotionless she answered, "This looks like a holding cell or maybe a torture room. These people were executed one kill shot to the head, I'm assuming the recent ones where done right before the explosion."

Cap visually upset, took a deep breath then grimaced at the stench. She knew how Cap was feeling, she was enrage, and feeling helpless, she was itching to hunt down these monsters and give them a taste of their own medicine. She noticed Cap had moved into the ante chamber. This room looked like an old Soviet gas chamber having already checked for active gas line finding none. She wonder what else this could've been used for. A Hulk room Natasha morbidly thought.

"There were no bodies in this room. Having moved back into the original room she decided that she would layout the bodies so she could get a better look at the victims. She voiced her commands through comms ordering Recon agents to assist. One by one they bagged and tagged each victim. There were three piles with at least 20 people in each.

She started on the last pile Natasha was startled when she found a small child underneath. Having only seen men and women age ranging from early teens to mid-50's in this room she didn't think there would be any children here. Having grown up in the Red Room she should've known. Homeless men,women and children were easy targets for someone promising food and shelter.  
She kneel to the child softening her voice" she whispered "Hello". Wide unearthly green eyes stared back at her. Its face was pale brown, body was gaunt, the child's black hair shaved close to its head. Natasha couldn't tell if the child was a boy or girl.  
"Come here honey" she said, she could feel the agents getting anxious not knowing if the child was a danger or not. The child just laid there staring as if Natasha or the other agents weren't there. She moved to lift the child, like a streak of lighting the child ran outside the door. Natasha moved to intercept the child when she heard a shriek.

She ran towards the sound finding Rogers struggling to hold the child. Cap tighten his hold on the child being careful not to harm her. Natasha slowly moved towards them, the child had finally calm down her head resting on Caps shoulders./p"Cap had a shock expression,

"Where was the babe hiding" Cap wondered. As though reading his thoughts Natasha answered" She was found in the holding cell". "Where" he asked before stopping himself knowing there was only one gruesome place she could've hide.

Natasha chose not to answer, Cap had already figure out the child's hiding spot.

"You're a fast one aren't you honey?" she asked the little girl.

The little girl stared blankly at her. Not expecting an answer, Natasha turn back to Cap, a look of disgust was on his face.

" It's a girl?" Cap asked.

"Yeah she's naked under that ratty shirt", Natasha confirmed. Startled Cap tried to hand the child to Natasha. Another loud shriek pierced the air, the girl started struggling for Cap. He shushed the girl and resettle her head back on his shoulders. She return back to her unresponsive state. "Let's get out of here", Natasha spoke.

Rogers agreed heading back out into the hall. Natasha inform the Recon team they were leaving. She also warned Cap that the little girl maybe photosensitive not knowing how long she's been underground. She was still unresponsive in Caps arms. Shrugging out of her leather jacket, Natasha wrapped it around the girl covering Cap shoulder. They moved quickly to the jet, having already taking inconsideration that the little girl would try to make a break for it now that she wasn't trapped any longer. Once inside the Quinnjet Cap settled down with the little girl in his lap. He attempted to make the little girl laugh by making funny faces. She just looked, He even tried to get her to say his name or hers. He tried to guess her age by holding his fingers up to display, she still hadn't uttered a word. Piloting Natasha headed toward Stark Towers, she had already spoken to Jarvis to alert the rest of the Avengers that they were having a guest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Heading to Bruce's lab, to check on him, not that Tony didn't trust Bruce when he said he wouldn't hurt himself he just needed to make sure. Glancing through the glass door Bruce was sitting at his workstation peering through his microscope.

" Exhaling Tony walk in Bruce looked up in irritation, " I don't need a baby sitter Tony".

Bruce didn't want to be bothered, he was determined to find a cure for himself, he wanted to rid himself of the Hulk.

Tony held his hands in surrender " Not why I'm here big guy."Tony lied.

Bruce glanced down embarrassed of his outburst. Tony sat beside him, taking Bruce's hand in his. Bruce blushed but didn't remove his hand. Widow and Cap are on there way back with a little bundle of joy. So meet me at the medical lab, their ETA five minutes. Tony gave his Bruce hand one last squeeze before leaving. Bruce didn't know how to label his relationship with Tony, one thing he knew for sure that he loved him, how deep it went he had yet to figure out. Smiling

Bruce made his way to the medical lab an elevator ride later he was in the med lab setting up. His heart was racing not knowing why, taking a calming breath, the door swished open barging in Tony and behind him Cap and a wiggling bundle hidden under a leather jacket, the last to enter was Natasha looking sullen. Bruce smile at the wiggling bundle" And who do we have here?" he asked. Cap had move to sit on the Doctors table.

"Sorry Bruce she wont let me go, shes pretty strong, aren't you little one? Cap asking the little girl.

Bruce slowly moved the leather jacket from her tiny body. Jolting Bruce reached for the child, holding her close to his chest, whimpering he closed his eyes breathing deeply taking in the little girls scent. The Hulk recognizes himself in her. Bruce couldn't explain gasping for breath as the little wrap her arms around his neck.

Opening his eyes, he noticed Romanov pointing her gun at his head, he finally realize that Tony and Cap where talking to him, Cap reaching out to grab the child, backing away, Bruce could feel the hulk emerging. "Stop cant have her" spoke Hulk manifesting his voice through Bruces body.

Tony stepped in front of Cap ignoring his objections.

"Big guy" Tony whispered green eyes peered up at him. The Hulk smiled although Bruce was the one to show it.

"Tony?" a abnormal rumble releasing through Bruce. The sound pierced through Tonys heart and dick but he didn't want to think about that yet.

"Hey Big Guy is Bruce still in there", Yes Bruce here, Hulk talk, my baby. You wont take".

Tony could tell it was taking effort for him talk. Tony moved slowly towards Bruce rubbing his hand on the childs back.

Tony noticed the little girl had fallen asleep, glancing at Romanov and Cap " Stand down Its fine I got this" Tony said. Natasha slowly holstered her gun.

" Mr. Stark if you think I'm going to let that man harm that child, I will put you and him down." Looking skeptical " Yeah I'll like to see you try Cap."

" Shut up both of you", Natasha said adamantly she moved to stand by Cap. Shifting his focus back Bruce.

" Hey Bruce or Hulk?" Tony tired to sound cheerful, although dread was beginning to take over.

Tony wasn't sure how to address him. He had never seen Hulk manifest through Bruce before.

"Tell me why you think this is your baby"?

Bruce looked down at the sleeping child she was beautiful, looking back up to Tony, he told him the scent of her is same as himself, green eyes like his, an Hulk inside her. Shock spread through the room. "Hulk don't lie". he said in anger.

Natasha thought back to the hidden lab nothing there remotely looked like gamma rays testing, or serum testing. Bringing her attention back to the room Cap was slumped on the Doctors table looking devastated. The little girl looked to be three or four, now knowing an hostile being residing inside her.

Natasha didn't know if she should be horrified or saddened by the news


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The little girl was given an check up once the Hulk had given Bruce control. She was fairly healthy, a little underweight. Bruce had determine that the child was around three and after the Hulk had taken over and deem the child his, Bruce was determine to know who this child is.

Natasha Romanov had suggested that Emme the little girl new name had probably belong to one the victims found in an hidden lab. They had later found out during their debriefing Cytech Laboratories is a shell company. Shield since have started to investigate who was backing the company. So far the little girl was thriving, she would giggle at Tony silly faces or give an sweet smile to Cap or run away from Nat giggling, she had yet to talk and they knew eventually she would when ready.

Nick Fury the Commanding Officer of Shield would frequently visit Stark Towers to check on the childs development or atleast that is what he's claiming. Emme was shy usaully around the staff or the ocassional Shield agent visiting Stark Towers she would run and hide behind Tony or Bruce leg peaking through. Bruce was protective of Emme as was Tony and all the Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR A REALLY LATE POST… TRIGGER WARNING SELF-HARMING..

CHAPTER FIVE

Bruce was down in his lab researching on a Hulk serum for Emme, although nothing had manifest through her yet. For that Bruce was happy, he didn't want to think about what was needed to subdue a hulked out three year old. Setting up slides to view under the microscope. Bruce thought back to the accident that started it all. It was him and Betty Ross, they had worked long and tiresome hours on replicating the Super-Soldier serum, of course they didn't really have a say in the matter, working under the trigger finger of General Ross. Finally they done it, Bruce was so convince of the results he injected himself. In a matter of moments he gone from 5'7ish slender man to a massive green, incoherent monster. His budding relationship with Betty ruin, and he didn't want to Ross personal weapon. So he ran as far as he could, unfortunately not far enough he became target practice for General Ross and his private army. Sighing Bruce removed his glasses and wiped the grim off with his shirt tails.

"It doesn't do you any good Banner to dwell in the past".

Putting his glasses back on he readjust the focus on the microscope. Glancing into the lens, he found nothing, his mock serum didn't react the way he was hoping it world. Pissed Bruce threw the microscope across the room, its shattered pieces scattered on the floor. I'm a failure, complete failure, he wailed. I can't even protect my child, from this terrible fate. She's going to suffer just like me.

Angrily he pounded his fist against the metal lab table leaving a dent. Getting up he sent his chair crashing into the labs glass walls. Bruce knew he needed to calm down, he couldn't he could feel rage boiling inside, taking the used needle he began puncturing his arms and legs. His skin began taking on a green hue.

Emme was restless although Clint was trying his best to keep her entertained. Suddenly with no reason she began to cry loudly. Hawkeye picked her trying to calm her. He asked what was wrong, she just shook her head. No else was in the Tower but Bruce in his lab. Hawkeye noticed that she was burning up. Clint cuddle the little girl to his chest, before he could summon Jarvis the British speaking AI. Emergency alarm or Hulk alarm Tony dubbed the blaring alarm through comm system. Knowing what that jarring sound meant Hulk was on a rampage six floors down. Hawkeye known for keeping calm under pressure was beginning to sweat. Emme was clinging to his neck tightly crying.

Trying to calm her down he began rubbing his hand down her back softly.

"Jarvis what's going on?"

He looked up as if Jarvis was physically there hanging off ceiling rafters.

"Sir, Dr. Banner was upset after a failed attempt with the Hulk serum. He destroyed the lab before Hulk initiated LOCKDOWN protocol", the AI droned.

Clint knew he had to check on him from previous experiences he knew he had attempted to harm himself. Although the AI didn't say.

If the Hulk had willing manifest to protect Bruce from himself, Clint knew Bruce had cause serious damage to himself. Heading towards the elevator he became hesitant realizing he had the still crying little girl in his arms.

"Daddy" a small twinkling voice spoke.

Clint was shocked in the past six months Emme has been living with them she had never spoken. She would just grunt at Bruce or Hulk and giggle at Tony's crazy antics. Clint thought it was endearing. Emme removed her head from Clint shoulder. Looking at her tear stain face , her wide green eyes seem to be pleading to him.

"Daddy" she said again before laying her head back on his shoulder. Clint knew she had made the decision for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks to all who fave this story and following. Sorry for such late update. My health no so great right now. I should be posting more regularly when I'm better. Thanks again!

CHAPTER SIX

Making their way to the elevator Clint enter in the security pass-code which would allow him and Emme in. Clint didn't really know what to expect heading towards Bruce's lab only that his friend and comrade was hurting. Jarvis had already alerted Tony of Hulks appearance of that he was sure of. As the elevator descended Emme had quieted down some. The doors open he could hear yelling and smashing against the glass lab walls. Leaving the safety of the elevator he walked slowly towards the damaged lab.

Emme became restless in his arms, he knew she wanted to be let go. "Daddy" she whined. She was pressing on his arms, it was getting harder to hold her.

"I'm sorry honey" he said, "You need to stay with me."

Wailing louder she pressed harder on his arms for release. Look honey there's daddy he point as way of an apology. They were now standing in front of the lab. Hulk had stopped slamming himself against the lab walls. Clint didn't know what to feel when he saw the damage lab and saw Hulk standing there with angry eyes. A true monster Clint thought. Emme had her arms outstretch towards Hulk. But Clint wouldn't let her go, he just couldn't. He was slowly heading back to the elevator. Hulk saw Hawk moving away from him with his baby. He could feel rage building up inside himself. He began to smashing the walls again yelling out his anger.

Tony stepped out of the elevator along with Black Widow. Clint let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Tony reached out for Emme taking the crying girl into his arms.

"What the hell is going on, why is Emme crying?" Tony yelled.

He had rushed over from a boring board meeting to get to them, Natasha meeting part the way.

"Clint report" Natasha said. Standing at attention Clint relayed the information that Jarvis had told him. Tony already knew this and he said as much. "Why is his daughter crying". He asked again.

"She wanted me to release her and I couldn't let her go to him. I didn't know what he would do. Clint said almost shamefully. Deep down he knew Bruce or Hulk for that matter wouldn't hurt Emme. But he wouldn't take that chance.

Tony couldn't blame the way Clint reacted to Hulk. He knew a day would come when old feelings and memories of Hulk decimating cities and the people dwelling there would come back. Tony move toward the lab doors.

"Jarvis disengage LOCKDOWN".

"Tony!, Clint yelled.

"Sir I wouldn't advise that." the AI began.

"Hey how dare you think that he would hurt Emme or you or anyone for that matter?" Tony said his anger apparent in his voice.

"Huh Clint did you forget what happen in New York or anything in the last five missions he's been on. Did he do anything to warrant your fear huh Clint?" Clint was speechless Tony was right Hulk was gentle with any of the victims they came across on missions, especially kids.

Clint relinquished, "Your right Tony he wouldn't do anything to hurt Emme or anyone."

"Clint was only thinking of the well-fare of the child Tony."Natasha had remain quiet until then.

Ignoring them "Do it Jarvis" "LOCKDOWN disengaged Sir" said the British AI.

Tony open the door and stepped in. Tony walked in slowly "Hey Big Guy what's going on?" Tony asked. Hulk lumbered toward Tony. Hulk held out his arms Tony headed Emme over. Hulk kissed the topped of her head. Clint and Natasha looked on. 'Daddy" Emme said. Smiling Tony smiled "Yes sweetie Daddy" he said. Hulk looked at Clint and Natasha and growled. "Hey, Hey Big Guy focus on me. Tony placed his hands on Hulks cheeks moving his face back to him.

Bruce is long gone isn't he? Tony whispered.

"Hulk protect Bruce, Bruce hurt self, Hulk stopped him."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll I'm Back. Sorry for the lack of updates. Would you believe I'm old school, and typing ain't my thang. Difficult times ahead. You've been WARNED.

CHAPTER 7

Tony was sadden by the news of Bruce's disappearing act.

Tony glance at Natasha and signaled for them to leave. Giving a confirming nod Natasha took Clint's arm pushing him towards the elevator. Once they were out of sight. Tony evaluated the Hulk, now in a corner in the lab, which surprisingly was the cleanest Emme slump against Hulks massive chest asleep.

" Why don't you hand me Emme so you can calm down, I need to speak to Bruce." said Tony.

"No Bruce angry can't calm. Dont want to change back, help Bruce, dont hurt." Hulk grumbled out.

"Dammit Bruce, enough is enough," Tony thought.

"Thank you Big Guy, for helping Bruce", Tony said. Tony knew that that Bruce and Hulk were separated entities. Tony always assumed that Bruce had no control over Hulk or vice versa. Hulked was nothing but calm and collected right now. Emme stirred, whimpering, Hulk began rubbing her back softly. Tony would like to think that part of Hulks compassion to Emme was part of Bruce contribution also. But he wasn't so sure anymore. That sadden him more than anything. Tony began cleaning the lab he had nothing else to but wait until Bruce emerges. Al

"Also when was the last time I even held a broom, let alone knew there was one in this lab." Tony joked to himself. Taking account of the damaged equipment what would need to be replace. Tony was sure that Jarvis will have taken everything into account also an cleaning crew to come in when the dust settle. Checking on the now slumber pair in the lab corner. Tony was shocked to see hulk slumbering out in the open. Tony didn't know he could even sleep. Bruce would would always joked that the Hulk was is 5 hour shot but only longer.

"Bruce must've calmed down by now", Tony thought. Walking over to the sleeping Hulk. He stirred, " Hey Big Guy Bruce coming out any time soon."

Sighing, Hulk moved to hand Tony the sleeping little girl. Taking the now stirring girl into his arms. Tony moved down and sat waiting for Bruce to come out.


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY GUYS SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.. MORE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.. WILL UPDATE MORE!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tony wasn't known as a patient man and have but having a three year old running around the tower it was a learned skill fairly quickly. Bruce coming back felt like an eternity. Tony glance down at Emme, she was wide awake now. She looked up at Tony and smile'' Daddy" she said. Tony didn't have the heart to correct her. He felt like he was the little girls daddy. But he knew it wasn't true. Bruce was hiding something, felt that in his heart. Finally Bruce emerged, scouting closer to the now curled up man, his face was hidden in between his arms.

"Look at me Bruce" Tony whispered. Bruce cried out in disappear. "I cant " Bruce said brokenly.

"Why not, we all have bad days, said Tony. "Come on look at me and our daughter, Tony let slipped.

"Daddy, the little girl giggle, she's too young to know what Bruce or Hulk have done and Tony hopped she never will.

"Please Tony" Bruce sobbed harder.

"Take her away from me. " I failed her Tony" Bruce yelled, his eyes turning green.

"You know I can't do that babe,Tony said. Now realizing Bruce nakedness look around the smash lab for a lab coat. Spotting one he reach for under the debris near him.

"Here take this and let's go" Tony was trying his best to be authoritative. Bruce grabbed the jacket and slipped it on. Bruce had quieted down some. With Tony could see the tear tracks down his face as they entered the elevator. Here hold Emme for me, Tony didn't have a reason really usually Jarvis does all the work for him. He want to see how Bruce would reacted. Bruce hesitated before taking the little girl in his arms.

"Tony I'm sorry, I hate myself I was trying to find a cure for Emme, I don't want her to go through the anguish I go through everytime I turn to the other guy. Bruce whispered. Tony ignored him.

Inside he was fuming, but he couldn't decipher why. The Avenger's common room was deserted. Tony silently thanked Jarvis. Bruce slowly moved to the couch modestly cover himself with the now chattering Emme.

"Do you want juice or do you want to go play with in your dollhouse, Tony asked. Bruce let the clamoring girl down racing to her dollhouse that Tony insisted that he would build her the best in on the market. He wasnt kidding, It was decked down with Avengers dolls every Barbie even some Vintage Barbies that could pay the President salary twice over and the some.

"Well that answer your question" Bruce answered, his voice was terrible from overuse.

" You sound terrible I'm making you some tea, Bruce smirked "You mean Jarvis", he said.

" You know what I mean, said Tony.

Bruce he thought of his first encounter with the Black Widow, his Matcha tea was the first thing he grabbed. Tony gave it to him, "That was quick "Bruce said taking a sip. "Well I knew you would need this so I had Jarvis to start the process for me. I just added the hot water", answer Tony. He could hear Tony muttering under his breath. Even without Hulk, his earring was better than others.

"I'm sorry Tony" softly said.

Slamming his hand down on the kitchen counter. Tony glared at Bruce "You're sorry, you're always sorry, you didn't think about me or your friends,Emme.

"What would've happen if you had succeeded,huh" Tony yelled.

"If the Hulk hadn't stepped in, because I gotta tell ya it look pretty bad in there Bruce, you would have left us. Did you think of that?"

"No of course not, we watch you hurt yourself over and over again, Tony said." And then we clean up the mess and pretend that nothing happens, that it never happens." Well I can't do that anymore, because of Emme, I love her and seeing her crying like that and seeing Clint tense, and scared that you would hurt Emme. He didn't want her to be near you. Thank God she too young to understand what was going on in there. All she wanted was her Daddy." Tony whispered.

"Tony please understand, Bruce looked into Tony's brown eyes. I wasn't thinking of you guys. I was doing it for her,Bruce pointing at the little girl playing with her dolls. I fail her. I was trying to find a cure for her. I thought that maybe because she so young and I'm old maybe it would work it would work. But it didn't test that I had Jarvis running for me and myself her genes Tony it didn't work. I couldn't control myself all I could think failure, failure, and I am.

"Yeah well", then Tony just walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY YA'LL NEW CHAPTER UP! NO TRIGGERS. BUT A LITTLE CUSSING.. DEFIANTLY DON'T OWN nothing OR USING MATTEL AND SPONGE BOB and STARBUCKS...LOL

CHAPTER NINE

Tony and Bruce relationship was rapidly changing. Everyone in the Tower could tell, they just didn't comment on it. Bruce missed the times when Tony and he would work in the lab and Tony would annoyingly poke him with the electrodes. Now you couldn't pay Tony to be in the same room with him. Although Bruce couldn't never afford Tony fees or consulting fee or whatever he does when he's not with him or Emme.

But Tony never neglect his parenting with Emme or co-parenting with him. Just never in the same room with him in it. Tony would spend his day with her and Hulk would play with her at night and bedtime.

And Bruce would put her to bed. He hasn't been psychically near Tony since the night he left him in the kitchen a month ago. He tried repeatedly to apologize, but Tony wouldn't hear any of it. Tony still worried about his friend or his science bro. But he couldn't bring himself to hear I'm sorry from Bruce over and over again.

Tony knew that he would have to give in and hear Bruce out.

"But it doesn't have to be today" Tony thought to himself.

He did miss the warm comfort that he would receive from the Hulk, anytime, like play days with Emme and the other Avengers or even after a battle, the Hulk would make sure that the metal man was okay. The other thing was kissing Emme goodnight with Bruce that was something they always did together. It was their private and peaceful for both of them to watch the rumbustious little girl watch her sleep.

So he asked Jarvis if Bruce had left the little girls room, once he had Tony would quietly walk in and look at the glowing room from the princess nightlight he had made for her. So he went to the side of her bed and look down at her over her bed railing and kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight". Leaving he softly close her door and headed to his office. The security of his building and it occupants were always on his mind. He and Jarvis always checked and double check and triple check when Tony was anxious about something usually after battle or scuffle with some dumb ass that wanted to rule the world or at least New York of all places.

They had rescued Emme six months ago. Nothing has happen since then, nobody claiming the little girl or at least some Big Bad wanting to take her away. Maybe he or she or 'IT' for that matter knew they didn't stand a chance against the Avengers. So sorting through the noise and chatter through the net or what Tony dubbed as the "Backdoor" in that vernacular, Bruce laugh when told him that.

Sighing Tony noticed on the building cameras a hooded figure roaming around the street below them. Coming quite close to the building. Tony couldn't see her face but from the shape of her body he knew this person was female. Tony hoped that it was a noisy reporter, but Tony knew he would have to warn the others which included Bruce of a possible security issue. Tony knew this place was built like Fort Knox nobody could get in or out without proper clearance after the Loki incident.

"I'll tell them in the morning", Tony muttered. "Jarvis remind yeah". "Yes sir", Jarvis crone.

Coffee was the first thing on Tony mind when he woke from having his face planted to his keyboard. Stumbling into the kitchen he notice that all the Avengers were chowing down.

"Bruce must had cooked today"? Tony asked.

Nobody answered but Emme yelling "Daddy". "Thanks sweetie" he kissed her forehead.

He didn't notice Bruce was in the kitchen granted he was still a little blurry eyed. Ignoring Bruce, Tony made himself a cup of coffee black as usual. Pepper never understood why, but she was addicted to Starbucks, God knew why.

"Do want me to make you a plate Tony" Bruce asked.

"No I'm good" holding up his Iron Man mug.

"Sir", Jarvis said. "I remember thanks old man" Tony said.

"Okay listen guys last night one of the cameras caught a woman roaming around street and getting quite close to the building. I don't know who she is her face was covered, so no face recognition. But I'm just hoping it a noisy reporter." Tony said.

Cap was the first to answer," Should we be worried?, Cap eyed the little girl who was smearing jam over her face.

"I don't thinks so but just be vigilant, for all our sake." Said Tony.

He moved to get a wet clothe to wipe the little girl face. Which she didn't like one bit grunting at Tony. He notice Bruce smiling. Tony missed that smile he realize.

"Alright Missy its bathe time and then you can play with your dollies okay." Tony reason with the little girl.

Emme smile and held her arms out to be picked up. Before he could get her Black Widow got to her first.

"I think me and you should have bath time to gather don't you think detka?" The little girl nodded her head. Before he knew it everyone had left the kitchen but himself and Bruce.

"Tony when are we going to stop ignoring me and let me apologize so we can move on? Bruce asked.

"Maybe because I don't want to hear it, have you thought of that?" You know what you can apologize until your blue in the face or green for that matter" he yelled. and stormed out the kitchen.

Jumping onto the sofa, putting on Sponge Bob, "Hey that my favorite episode" Cap said. Tony recognize was the one with Sponge Bob and Patrick found a baby clam, and Sponge Bob took on the role of the mother and Patrick the father.

"Yeah mine too." Tony didn't realize that Bruce had sneaked his way onto sofa and quite close to him. For some who can turn into the Big Green Machine. Bruce was quite light on his feet.

Tony tried to not acknowledge Bruce sitting near him. "You have to forgive him Tony" Cap said. Well maybe I don't want to." Tony said. Cap sighed and got up and left.

Good ole Cap he can forgive a bee after it had stung him. Tony thought. Natasha knew when to mind her own business granted Tony didn't even know what her true business was or Clint either after the reconstruction of SHIELD. He wasn't paying attention until Bruce started whispering in his ear.

"Forgive me Tony please, I miss you Tony, I missed your manic excitement when you discover a new technique to improve your suit. Or a new toy for Emme, and you yelling Mattel has nothing on me. . I've had to rely on Jarvis to show me video feed of seeing you playing with Emme or when you sneak into Emme room to kiss her goodnight, when I have left her room. We use to do that together Tony".

"I can't see you that way again Bruce, if you can promise me you won't HURT yourself again, even if you're frustrated just come to me. I will do everything in my power to help you. If you can promise me that than I will forgive you". Tony said. But he only heard silence. "I thought so" said Tony. He got up and went to the elevators heading back to the penthouse. He still didn't hear Bruce say those magical words, "I promise", as the elevators door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Not Own By Me.. So Sorry.. No Triggers

CHAPTER TEN

"Here I am" exclaim the little girl. She ran into Bruce arms. "I see baby, you're all clean he started tickle her. She giggled, she made a grab for Bruce's hair, and he caught her just in time. "Daddy?" The little girl was looking around, Bruce realize she was looking for Tony.

"Oh he went to bed, he's very tired".

Bruce couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand how mad Tony was with him.

"Go play with your dollies okay." He put her down and watch her run to her doll house. Bruce thought to himself, he wanted to tell Tony he promise not to hurt himself again or put any Avengers and Emme in danger. He knew he wouldn't but there was more he needed to tell Tony but how could he. He knew Tony would be even more pissed at him. So he decided to stay quiet for now. He knew that shit was going to hit the fan before he knew it.

The rest of the family came back to the common room. He could tell that they knew him and Tony hadn't reconciled yet. Cap went back to his chair and Natasha and Clint simultaneously down on the sofa. Bruce always wonder if they were some type of mutated twins. They were always in sync. Emme realize that the others were in the room now. She had dropped her dolls and crawled her way to Clint's feet. She sat there waiting to be seen. Clint's was busy watching another episode of Sponge Bob. Natasha whisper something to Clint, from what Bruce could tell was Russian. Clint looked down, "Yes sweetie, he said" Emme held out her arms. "Fly, fly, fly" the little girl said. He knew instantly what she wanted. Clint laughed.

"Ok come on". Clint picked her up held her up above his head and starting making airplane noises. You could see the musculature of his arms, working with a bow his arms were powerful and it showed.

After the third lap he became tired and decided to hand her off to Cap," he had super strength, and it was his turn". Clint thought. "Here sweetie let Cap have a turn" Clint said. Handing Emme over to him. "Cap Cap" she chanted. Smiling brilliantly Steve began the lap that Clint finished. Around and around they went. Bruce kept an eye on them. Although his mind was racing thinking of Tony.

"What I can do", he thought to himself. That promise he wanted to so badly say he knew he wanted say yes. Jarvis kept his secrets more than any of the Avengers would ever know. He was scared he would lose Tony. He wasn't worried that he would be put on the streets. Hell when Nat found him he was in the slum of Calcutta at the time. But now that Emme was in the picture he was sure being kick out wouldn't happen. But you could never be sure with Tony, being as mad at Bruce as he is.

He wanted to tell him everything, why he was the way he is. Emme he thought looking at his baby, which was now using Cap as her personal jungle gym. My baby this little girl was his he knew and Jarvis knew it. He was pretty sure no one else knew one else didn't know. Bruce could hear the elevator descending, Tony was coming Bruce felt it. He was right. Tony looked sheepish. He cleared his throat.

"Uh guys you remember when I started the tasked of finding Emme parents. Well it looks like they found us instead. Bruce couldn't believe that since one of her parents was sitting right in this very room.

"Well I mean her". Tony said.


End file.
